


The Other Last Son of Daxam

by Peggystormborn



Series: Every Time...A Karamel Anthology [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon compliant through end of season 3, F/M, KaraMel, Karamel spent 10 years in the future then came back with their kids, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggystormborn/pseuds/Peggystormborn
Summary: Another pod falls to Earth. Kara and Mon-El open up, only to find a very familiar face inside.





	The Other Last Son of Daxam

**Author's Note:**

> It's always struck me as kind of sad that Mon-El didn't have anyone but his parents, who weren't great people and were of course killed. So I thought I'd make someone for him. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The Other Last Son of Daxam

It's moving day, FINALLY. The loft is alive with the sound of boxes being filled and then sealed with packing tape, kids popping bubble wrap, and Jeremiah cursing intermittently as he tries to take his daughter's bed frame apart without stripping the screws.

After many months of searching, in the little time they had to devote to looking (and with their somewhat meager budget) they finally found a reasonably-priced home in Midvale. A four-bedroom Craftsman-style place, sky blue with white shutters and a wraparound porch. It also has unusually high fences in the yard, which should make it easier to fly in and out unnoticed, a big selling point for this family. It's a bit of a fixer-upper, but they can make it work while they save up to modernize the kitchen and bathrooms. The best part is it's closer to Eliza and Jeremiah, and the schools are as good as it gets on Earth. Of course, educational standards on Krypton and Daxam (and in the future) were somewhat more advanced, so they've been supplementing quite a bit with additional lessons. They've even been able to connect with Alura on Argo, who's been teaching the children mathematics, astrophysics and philosophy via her hologram at the DEO.

The move is an all-hands-on-deck situation, but despite their numbers--and the fact that three of the participants have super-speed and strength--the sheer volume of stuff in the apartment makes it a full-day job. Sometime in the early evening, they get close to the end and stop to take a dinner break. Pizzas are ordered, the adults pass around a few cold beers, and they relax for a bit. Baby John is asleep in Eliza's arms, the twins and Allie are enjoying their pizza picnic on the mostly-bare floor, and the adults chat amiably amidst the last few items slated to go down to the moving truck.

“Did you say your friend Winn is taking over your lease, then?” Jeremiah asks his younger daughter.

“Yeah, he and Eve are apparently moving in together. I worry it's a little fast for them, and that this really isn't enough space, but he said it would be a crime to let go of a rent-controlled apartment, especially one with so many memories,” Kara tells her father. “So here's hoping it works out between them. I'm sure the landlord will be happy to have a tenant who doesn't break the windows on a semi-regular basis, at least.”

Winn and Eve were, in fact, the only escapees from the moving party, having their own boxing and packing to do. But James, Lena, Alex, Jeremiah, Eliza and J'onn are all here, mostly sweaty and tired and more than ready for the manual labor portion of today's scheduled activities to be complete.

James scooches over towards Kara and Jeremiah, phone in hand.

“Say, Kara? I was going to show you this later, but Lena and I are getting pretty tired, so we may have to cut out soon.”

“Oh? Well thanks so much for your help, I guess even us supers can't manage everything, right? Anyway, what did you want to show me?”

“I wanted to give you guys a housewarming gift, so I made this photo collage out of candids I've taken of you two and the kids over the past few months. It should be there already, I asked Clark to drop it off on your porch. But here's what it looks like.” James holds up his phone to show Kara a lovely grouping of photos of her, Mon-El, the children, her Earth parents, Alex, Clark and Lois, and all their close friends. There's even one of Alura from their second wedding, and the hologram of Kara's father, Zor-El.

“James, it's beautiful! Thank you so much! I know just where to put it, too. There's an alcove in the first floor hallway that would be perfect.”

“So glad you like it. I felt a little bad, though. While I was making it.”

“Why? What do you mean?”

“Well, it occurred to me when I was arranging the shots that you have Alura, Clark and Lois, Jeremiah, Eliza, and Alex, and I really didn't have any photos like that for Mon-El. I mean, I guess I could have thrown in a shot of Rhea from all the news footage when she was here, but it seemed a little inappropriate, being that she was, you know, attacking the Earth at the time. And I didn't have any photos at all of his dad.”

Kara sighs. “I see what you mean. Plus, I technically killed his mother, so that might be slightly awkward.”

“Right. Well, he's lucky he has you and the kids at least. And I know J'onn is like a father to him. Plus, honestly, he and Winn are almost as close as you and Alex now.” Kara shoots him some major side-eye at his implication. “What? I said almost. Anyway, I still feel like it's a bit sad he doesn't have anyone left from Daxam.”

“It is. Sometimes I really wish things had been different. I mean it's one thing not to get along with your in-laws, but Rhea and Lar were...yikes. you know?”

“True story. And honestly, it didn't sound like they were great parents even before the whole trying-to-take-over-Earth thing.”

“Definitely not. Luckily, the apple fell very far from the tree.”

“Yeah...yeah it did.” James glances over at Mon-El, who has Zora on his lap, the small girl munching happily on her slice of ham and pineapple. Mon-El reaches over with a napkin to wipe pizza sauce from Xander’s chin, and the child leans in to give his father a hug, greasy hands leaving paw prints on the young (or, young-looking) dad's already-grimy tee shirt. James smiles at the sight, thinking how far the Daxamite has come from the vapid frat-boy he appeared to be when he first landed (literally) in National City out of the blue. Back then he just wanted to drink and meet women. _Look at him now_ , James thinks, with genuine admiration. _Hope I handle fatherhood that well. Someday. Maybe._

Suddenly, Kara and Mon-El both hear the same noise. It's distant, but very familiar. They look at each other, spines straightening, alarm written on their faces. They both nod, almost imperceptibly, as they stand up and speed into their suits, Mon-El transferring his young daughter to Jeremiah's lap.

“Can you guys watch the kids for a little while? Mon-El and I have to go check on something.”

“Why? What do you hear?” Alex asks, concerned.

“Well, we could be wrong, but it sounds a lot like…”

“Another pod has entered the atmosphere,” Mon-El finishes.

With that, the red and blue clad duo zips out the window and into the night.

Moments later, they're on the outskirts of town, watching a fiery projectile arc across the sky. Luckily, this one looks to be touching down in an uninhabited area. Still, they race to beat it to the ground, making it there just in time to avoid a head-on collision with a field of wildflowers. Kara grasps the front of the craft while Mon-El hooks his arms around the tail, and they manage to bring the thing down to earth with no destruction.

They stand in front of the ship for a minute, glancing at each other with nervous anticipation. This pod is different in design from the ones each of them used to find Earth, with a fatter midsection and a bulbous tail, giving it the appearance of a segmented insect rather than a fish. But it's unmistakably a pod. From their system, judging by the design and aesthetics of it.

“Wow. Déja Vu,” she remarks, noting how similar this feels to the last time she found an escapee from the annihilation of their home planets. When she found Mon-El, the man who's become _her_ world. What-- _who_ \--will she find this time?

Kara takes a deep breath, and with a last look at her mate, strolls over and rips off the blackened glass dome covering the small cockpit.

“Oh my God…OH MY FREAKING GOD! LOOK, MON-EL!”

Her mate strides over to her side, and his own jaw drops at the sight.

“Whoa...you weren't kidding when you said Déja Vu…” he ekes out when the power of speech returns to him.

“It's…it looks exactly like…” Kara stammers.

“It looks exactly like…ME…” her husband responds.

They gaze down at the sleeping man wearing Mon-El’s face.

Kara turns to the Mon-El standing next to her in a red suit and blue cape, tentatively reaches over and pinches his arm.

“OW!” he exclaims.

“Sorry, just had to check. I feel like I'm going crazy here.”

“Yes, darling wife, I haven't turned into a figment of your imagination. Come on, let's get him back to the DEO. Quickly.”

********

A few hours later, the entire Danvers clan--except Jeremiah and the children, who are happily asleep at Grandma and Grandpa's house--are huddled around the new arrival's bedside. Their unconscious guest sports a face mask which is pumping lead-free air into his lungs, since the atmosphere is still tainted from the device that seeded the air to make it toxic to lead-allergic Daxamites. The serum Mon-El uses that's made from Kara's blood is already circulating in his system, which should keep him healthy, at least temporarily. He may still need bone marrow.

“Maybe he's a doppelganger, from another Earth?” Alex posits.

“It's possible, but as far as I can tell this pod isn't capable of creating breaches. So if that's the case, he came through some other way,” Winn replies.

“I scanned him, he's not a cyborg. 100% biological,” Kara adds.

“Maybe he's from another time? The future? Or perhaps there's been an aberration?” Mon-El worries. An aberration could be bad news. Barry and Kara's friends the Legends have seen bad things happen as a result of mucking with history. And Mon-El knows he and Kara have already tempted fate far too much on that account.

“I doubt he's from the future, he looks...well, he looks a bit younger than you, babe.” It was true. Although Kara and Mon-El didn't age as humans do, this man still had a somewhat baby-faced look, like someone in their late teens or early twenties.

“We'll just have to find out when he wakes,” Eliza  
sighs. “Unless you found any other clues in the pod?”

“Just one.” Winn says. “A small round box, but I can't seem to do anything with it. There's some kind of biometric lock on it.”

“Let me see.” Mon-El takes the item from Winn, and recognizes it immediately. “It's a holographic message.”

“Ooh! Like Princess Leia?” Winn asks.

“Yeah, exactly like that, in fact,” Mon-El replies. “If his DNA is close enough to mine, maybe I can…”

He runs his thumb over the scanner, and sure enough, the message lights up, just like the holo they have at home of their wedding. But this hologram doesn't include nuptials, beautiful waterscapes or crystal stairways. It's just a woman. A scared-looking older woman, hair greying, with dark circles under her eyes, wearing a high-collared servant's uniform with the emblem of his house emblazoned near the neck. Her long skirt is tattered in a few spots, and she looks utterly exhausted.

Upon seeing her, Mon-El’s face contorts with shock and a flood of emotion. His wife holds his hand, concerned, as her eyes dart back and forth between his tortured visage and the woman in the image.

“Tal-Am…” he whispers, struggling even to breathe, as he stares at the small image.

“Who was she?” Kara wonders, softly.

“My caretaker…when I was young. She raised me. They sent her away...I...I thought she died…they told me she died…” his words peter out, throat dry as the Vogaetz desert on Daxam.

For the first time in many decades, he hears the voice of the only real mother he’s ever had.

“Mon-El. My child. I pray this message finds you still alive, and well. I have missed you terribly these many years, since I was banished from the palace. You probably thought me dead, but I was in fact a prisoner. Consigned as a servant on your parents’ warship. I tried to see you during the brief time you were aboard, but your mother forbade it. I've been here ever since, biding my time until I could find a way to escape. I wish I could be with you, to convey this message in person. But I know there is little chance I will leave this place alive. They are coming as we speak. There's much to say, and little time, so I'll speak quickly and bluntly. Mon-El, this may come as a shock to you, but you have...a brother.”

The Daxamite freezes, stone-faced, taking in this information. The room, already silent, is overcome by a stillness as everyone stares down at the new arrival on the table. The resemblance is crystal-clear, of course. But how is this possible?

The hologram woman continues. “His name is Eltro. And he is your twin. Or, close enough to one. This isn't common knowledge, but for generations the royal family has engaged in a practice called banking. Simply put, when you were created in the birthing matrix, steps were taken during your very early development, effectively splitting one fertilized egg into two twins. You were allowed to grow normally while your twin was frozen. In this way, your parents had a ‘backup heir’ in case anything happened to you. Of course, when Daxam was destroyed and you were presumed dead, they put their plan into motion. However, they determined that you had certain...less desirable characteristics they wanted to correct for this time around. So, they instructed the ship's geneticists to alter your brother's code to make him more…aggressive...and hostile. They were determined that this version would be a fighter. That he'd aspire to leadership and power where you eschewed it. I knew better. I tried to tell them it would never work. But they didn't listen. When he was born, they gave him to me, lacking much other choice. Trained royal governesses were in in short supply since the destruction, you see. They tried marginally harder this time to spend time with him, to influence his life. Of course, being the selfish creatures they were, they always preferred their own pleasure pursuits over parenting. Much of the time they did spend was in trying to make him cruel...like them. I don't have to tell you they were capable of terrible abuse and manipulation.”

Everyone nods along in solemn agreement at this assessment. Kara grips her mate’s hand more tightly, knowing his more painful memories of Daxam must be resurfacing. He rarely speaks of his childhood, but having met his parents it's no surprise he endured some significant trauma at their hands.

“As I predicted, your brother was…kind. As you were. And your parents…well, your mother…hated him for it. In his youth he fought them at every turn. To end slavery and rank. To choose mercy instead of viciousness. But he eventually learned his lesson, just like you. He stopped fighting. However, instead of turning to drugs and frivolity, he plotted. I can only assume the alterations to his genetic code contributed to this. He pretended to be what they wanted, while secretly planning to usurp them. By age 20, he had amassed a following in the shadows and intended to stage an armed coup. But secrets have a hard time staying hidden on a ship like this. He was discovered. Your mother ordered him killed along with his lieutenants. His name was never to be uttered again. But your father…well, he couldn't do it. Instead of putting Eltro in the airlock as instructed, he placed him in a stasis capsule. And there he was, for years. Until they finally heard your signal and came to Earth. How thrilled your mother was to get her 'real’ son back.”

This last line is fraught with bitterness, and Mon-El tries to gulp down the lump in his throat. He's shaking now, trying to keep from falling apart as he's taking all this in. It's overwhelming.

“When your parents died and the rest of your people fled Earth, there was tremendous infighting. The merchants wished to create an oligarchy, the remains of the science guild wanted a council of elders, and there were still many loyalists looking, grasping for an heir. Including the only other person besides myself that knew Eltro was alive. Your father's right-hand man, Ov-Qar. In a last attempt to continue your house, Ov-Qar opened your brother's stasis pod and attempted to brainwash Eltro into becoming his pawn. He subjected him to experimental procedures…that honestly I'm loath to even contemplate. I was able to abscond with him, hiding on the planet you once told me about, that you learned of from the Durlan Emissary. But they found us. I'm not sure how. But I received a beacon from one of my few remaining allies that they were on the way. She also told me, to my amazement, that you had returned to Earth. I was overjoyed to hear it, since I finally knew you were alive, that you'd found a way to survive there. And of course it's common knowledge that you wished to stay on that planet. With the Kryptonian woman you love. I'm so happy for you, my darling boy.”

She pauses, taking a moment to catch her breath before continuing.

“I bundled Eltro into our escape pod just in time, but the FTL drive was damaged when we fled, and I couldn't get far. I've managed to stow us away aboard an old salvage ship that was generous enough to take us in, at least temporarily. They fixed the pod, but the life support systems can only accommodate one passenger on a trip over the great distance to Earth. Eltro himself doesn't know this yet, but he will be continuing alone to Earth. I trust...pray…that you have a means to keep him alive there. It's the only place the rest of our people can't touch him, lest they be poisoned themselves. Mon-El, he's all alone in the universe, just as you were. You're all he has left. Please, please, for my sake. For the sake of the love I've always had, for both of you…please take care of him. I love you, Mon-El. I have faith in you. Please tell Eltro I love him very much as well, and I'm so sorry. Beyulat Daxam, my sweet boys. Good-bye.”

Mon-El’s knees finally give way as the image fades, and he crumples like a tin can onto the floor. Kara is there, arms around him, while he cries onto her shoulder.

Alex gazes down at the new brother of her favorite brother-in-law.

“Well, welcome to the family, Eltro,” she says warmly, before walking around the table to where Mon-El and Kara are now sitting in the floor, in tears. She wraps her arms around both of them, stroking her sister's hair and placing a small kiss at Mon-El’s temple.

She tries to whisper soothing words at them. “Shh, it's okay. This is his home now. He's safe. And we're all here for you guys. All of you.”

********

Kara enters the DEO a few days later. Looking for her husband. Instinctively, she glances around the CIC, though she knows he's not there. He's where he was yesterday. And the day before. And the day before that.

She walks into the med bay, sees him sitting in a chair next to Eltro’s bedside, tablet in hand.

“Whatcha reading, handsome?” she smiles at him.

“Your exposé on discriminatory hiring practices at Plastino Chemicals. It's really good, babe. They should give you a Peanutzer for it.”

“You mean a Pulitzer?”

“Yeah, that's what I said.”

 _Goofball_ , Kara thinks. _Even at a time like this. That's why I love you._

“Any change?” she asks.

“No, but Alex says he's been siphoning power sporadically, just like I did. And we have him under the yellow sun lamps. He could just wake up any time.”

“Why don't you take a break? I can sit with him for a while.”

“No, I freaked out and attacked you when I woke up. I don't want that to happen again. I should be the first face he sees. Hopefully, Tal-Am told him about me so he won't be too shocked. But just in case, the doors have been reinforced and the red sun lamps are set to turn on as soon as he wakes up.”

“Okay. Well, I brought you some lunch, at least. Gyro with fries on top and extra tzatziki. No onions. Just how you like. And there's some spanakopita, too.”

“Mmmm, I knew there was a reason I married you.” he plants a grateful kiss on her, and practically tears open the bag of Mediterranean goodness. Someday, when the kids are older, and if they ever get a break from their incredibly hectic lives, he wants to take her to the Greek Isles for a much-deserved vacation.

They eat lunch quietly, partly out of respect for their sleeping guest and partly because they're both exhausted. Mon-El hasn't really slept in days, and Kara has been managing the kids by herself. Though Alex has helpfully been sleeping over.

Just as they're cleaning up the empty takeout wrappers and containers, it happens.

Eltro jolts up, covered in sweat, and sees the two of them, startled. Kara speeds to block the door while Mon-El raises his hands in front of him and tries to appear as non-threatening as possible. He feels the red lights click on, feels the power in his body ebb away.

“Whoa, there! We won't hurt you. We're friends. Please don't freak out or run away.”

It's bizarre, seeing his own--albeit somewhat younger--face staring back, full of fear and clearly manifesting a fight or flight response. Mon-El notices the way his brother grips the covers draped over him, as he scooches back toward the edge of the…

CRASH! Eltro goes careening over the side of the bed, onto the floor. Mon-El speeds over to kneel in front of him, resisting the urge to wrap his arms around his other self and help him up.

“Hey, hey, it's okay. You're safe. I know this must be terrifying, but I promise we're going to figure it all out. Okay? You're Eltro, right?”

“Y...yes. And you're Mon-El. My brother.”

Mon-El heaves a sigh of relief. He’s lucid, albeit in some amount of shock, and at the very least he has some understanding of the situation.

“That's right. We're family. This is my wife, Kara Zor-El of Krypton. Do you know where you are?”

“...Earth. I'm on Earth. Is Tal-Am here? Is she all right?”

 _Damn it_. Mon-El's heart sinks.

“I'm so sorry, Eltro. She didn't make it. She sent a hologram that told us she sent you alone. The life support was only enough for one.”

He sees his twin's heart break on the spot. He regrets having to tell him this painful truth when the poor man's already been through so much, but if he's learned anything since coming to Earth it's the value of honesty. Tears spill forth and Mon-El gives in to the urge to hug him.

Eltro flinches momentarily at the physical contact, then tentatively wraps his arms around Mon-El.

After a few minutes, Eltro looks up over Mon-El's shoulder at Kara. His face is still wracked with grief, but she can tell this is a man who's spent his life learning to cope with tragedy.

“It's true, then…you married a…Kryptonian?”

Mon-El stiffens slightly, wondering what terrible things his parents might have said to him about their rival planet.

“Yes, I did. She's a wonderful person, and the love of my life. I know you may have been taught…”

“That Kryptonian arrogance led to our homeworld’s downfall? That's what Mother said. But then, Mother said a lot of things I eventually realized were utter nonsense.”

Mon-El and Kara both exhale with relief. “She did the same to me,” Mon-El says. “But Mother and Father are gone now. And we're here for you. Okay? We're your family now, if you'll have us. Tal-Am sacrificed herself to get you here safe, and we're going to take care of you. You _never_ have to be alone.”

Kara smiles and tears up a little, thinking of her very similar words to Mon-El when he first landed. She watches her husband help his brother up off the floor, and sit him back on the bed. She approaches and shakes her brother-in-law's hand.

“It's so nice to meet you, Eltro. Can I ask, what do you know about this planet?” Kara wonders.

“Earth? It's got a yellow sun, just like the planet where we were hiding. I was…trying to learn how to use my powers. I thought…maybe I could go back…fight Ov-Qar. But Tal-Am said there was no point. Our people had mostly scattered again, except those on the war ship, and they were loyal to Ov-Qar. Everyone else…was already free, out in the cosmos. And even if I wanted to, the powers only work when I'm close enough to the yellow sun.”

“That's right. We can help you learn to use your powers safely. We use ours to help people on this planet.”

“You do?” Eltro perks up a little.

“Yes. We go by Supergirl and Valor here, but most people, except very close friends and family, think we're humans named Kara and Mike Danvers. We'll get you a human name so you can blend in at least. But listen, when Mon-El first got here I pressured him to be just like me. I'm not going to make that mistake again. You take whatever time you need to acclimate, to find your place here. And while you're figuring it out, you have a home with us. Okay? As long as you don't mind sharing space with four screaming children.”

“You…you have children? Four of them?”

“Yes, you have two nieces and two nephews. You can meet them once we're confident you won't have a reaction to the atmosphere. There was…”

“Right, Tal-Am said we're allergic to the lead in the atmosphere here. But you have a cure, right?”

Kara explains about the monthly serum the DEO makes from her blood that keep Mon-El, and now Eltro, alive. He relaxes a little at the knowledge he's not about to suddenly drop dead or fall ill. Alex comes running in, finally, having received the alarm when he woke and the lights went on. She walks in to see the twin Daxamites sitting on the bed side by side with Kara, and walks over to examine Eltro, make sure his lungs are functioning properly.

“Looks like you're right as rain.” She smiles at him, still trying to get used to the fact that there's two of them now.

“Rain? What does…”

“It's just an expression here, you'll get used to the idioms in the language.”

“Right…Alex, was it?”

“Yes, I'm Kara’s adopted sister. So I'm your family, too. And my mom and dad. And Kara's mom on Argo.” Eltro raises an eyebrow at this. “Long story there. For another day,” Alex brushes off his unasked question.

“Can I come in?” a familiar voice inquires while peeking around the door.

“Sure, J’onn. Eltro, this is a good friend of ours, J'onn J'onzz. The last son of Mars. He's been like a father to me since I've been here," Mon-El explains.

“Hello, Eltro.” J'onn starts. “Welcome to Earth. I know this place can be a little intimidating, but you're not the only refugee here. Many aliens, including myself, Kara, and your brother have settled on this planet  When you're ready, I'd be happy to take you out and show you National City. Your new home.”

“Home…” Eltro looks up contemplatively, rolling the word around in his mind like a marble. “Honestly, I don't know that I've really called anywhere home before. I think it's going to take some time to get used to the idea. But thank you, J'onn.”

“Speaking of home, I haven't spent a night in my new one yet. Alex, do you think my brother here is well enough to come to Midvale?” Mon-El asks his sister-in-law. She shoots him a look of skepticism. Are they really ready to bring a stranger, albeit one who's blood related, into their home? With the kids? But as Kara sidles up to her husband, a look of resignation on her face, Alex knows the decision is already made.

“Yeah, I mean, I'd like him to wear a monitor and keep some O2 handy just in case, but physically he seems okay. You can fly him home any time,” she says.

“Fly? You guys use airborne vehicles for your commute? I thought Tal-Am said Earth was not that technologically advanced...” Eltro remarks. Kara and Mon-El share a look, both trying to rein in a smile.

“It's not, for most people,” the newly-minted older brother says. “But we're not most people. Come on.”

********

“So you actually gave birth…to all of them?” Eltro asks Kara the next morning at the breakfast table. Despite the resemblance he shares to his brother, nieces and nephews, he sticks out like a sore thumb. He eyeballs the “eggs” and “bacon” on his plate, the cup of hot brown liquid placed next to it. He watches the younger children in their high chairs, throwing Cheerios at each other and generally being adorable. Kara's feeding John some oatmeal while Mon-El is in the shower.

“Yup. That's what people do on Earth. They don't have birthing matrices here. Even in the future.”

“Okay, still trying to wrap my head around that part of your story.”

“Honestly? So are we.” They laugh along together, breaking down some of the awkwardness.

“And you…you help people, and you manage this whole family together, and you both have other jobs, too?”

“Well, I'm a reporter. Meaning I write about what's happening in the world so people have the information they need to live their lives, decide how to vote, that kind of thing.”

“Vote? I don't think I know that word.”

“You'll learn. It's complex, but it means the people decide collectively on their leadership.”

“...Wow. I guess Mother was wrong. She said government by the people would lead to anarchy and ruin. That it could never work. She…well, she told me that's part of why Krypton died. Paralysis and failure to take timely action.”

“Well, she wasn't totally wrong about that. Krypton made terrible mistakes. People are still people, after all. But I think the institutions of democracy are better here. No guilds. No rank. It's not a perfect system, by any means. But it works. Mostly. And when it doesn't, we try to help. Make things better.”

Mon-El emerges from the master bedroom then, dressed for the day. His eyes shine at the domestic scene before him. It's still strange to see his younger self staring back at him, but he feels a warmth in his heart watching his own brother being accepted into their family. It's a strange feeling, like the last piece of a puzzle clicking into place. A piece he didn't even know had been missing.

“Hey Eltro, good morning. So I went ahead and took the day off. Thought we could spend some time together, get to know each other better. Kara, I can get Allie to school, can you manage the littles?”

“Sure thing, love.”

They quickly (very quickly) finish their morning preparations before Kara kisses her husband and eldest daughter, waves good-bye to Eltro, and takes to the air with baby John in the carrier and a twin under each arm.

The adult twins watch them go, Eltro shaking his head with persistent disbelief.

“Wow. That's quite the woman you have there.”

“No kidding. I'm an incredibly lucky guy.”

They walk Allie to her new school, each holding one of her little hands as she swings between them. The children were tickled pink to have a new “Uncle Elt” to fuss over, and he was immediately accepted into their ranks--which mostly consisted of being coated in stickers and provided with a sparking purple tiara and wand, as well as some Legos and a few toy trucks. Eltro, despite his obvious nervousness and unfamiliarity with children, took the indoctrination in stride and seemed to relax a bit as the evening progressed.

Dropping off Allie, who gushes over her dad's twin and proudly introduces him to her new friends, Mon-El feels a burst of joy. _This is going to work,_ he thinks. _He's going to be okay_.

Walking home, though, there's some awkward silence as they find it challenging to make small talk. Mon-El realizes he has no idea what to say to this new person in his life. A person he already loves wholeheartedly, but who he knows very little about. Should they talk about Mother and Father? Tal-Am? No, too upsetting. Wait on that stuff. Should he tell his brother about growing up on Daxam? He may not want to hear about the planet they lost. To make matters worse, he can tell Eltro is struggling with something. Something he wants to say, but can't find the words.

 _Food_ , he realizes. It's something to do, at least. He takes Eltro to the ice cream place on Main Street, which is miraculously open despite it being 9:00 in the morning. Finally, halfway through his first-ever ice cream cone (butter pecan, meticulously chosen after trying nearly every flavor in the store) Eltro works up the nerve to say what's on his mind.

“Okay, I need to ask you something.”

Mon-El sighs, somehow relieved and anxious at the same time. “You can always ask me anything. Even if you think it sounds silly. You're new here, and none of us will judge you, I promise.”

“I know, you guys have been wonderful, it's just…your wife…”

“Kara? What about her?”

“Um, okay, back on Daxam, our culture being…what it was…or at least I assume it didn't change too much since the destruction…”

“I doubt it did if our parents were in charge. Not sure what you're getting at though...”

“I just…I sense Earth is a little different about…relationships. You married her for love, yes? It wasn't arranged?”

“Yes, I've loved Kara for a long time. For years before we finally got married. I did have an arranged marriage before her, in the future, but I…well, I did care for her, but not the same way. I've only ever really been in love with Kara.”

“I see.” He nods, understanding. “I've never been in love, myself. But I've been with…lots of partners. As I'm sure…”

Slightly uncomfortable talking about his former sex life and his marriage with his new little brother, Mon-El nods rapidly in agreement, hoping to hurry this part of the conversation along.

“...Right. But, see, I've always been somewhat more interested in...umm…”

“In what?” Mon-El’s eyebrows wrinkle in such a way he's sure it must look like he's doing an impression of Kara, whose eye-crinkling is the stuff of legends.

“Well, in…men.”

“Oh. Ohhhhhhh…” a sudden understanding comes over him.

“That's…okay here on Earth, right? Tal-Am didn't know much about Earth culture, but she thought things might be different. More like Krypton.”

“Oh, yes...yes, of course. I mean, there are some people who are less tolerant. And it's different in other countries. But yes, same-sex relationships and marriages are pretty normal here. Alex is gay. I mean, she prefers women. I was a bit confused about it at first. I'm still not sure why anyone cares so much about other people's personal lives. On Daxam, people would have laughed at the idea.”

Eltro exhales, relieved. “It's weird, though, right? Us being twins and all?”

“I dunno, I don't think it's unprecedented. Plus, I was never totally _dis_ interested in men. I just…usually gravitate towards women. And one woman in particular.”

“Don't suppose your wife has a handsome brother kicking around somewhere?” Eltro jokes.

“Ha…well, she does have a cousin, but he's spoken for, I'm afraid.”

“Darn. Oh, well.”

********

The newly-compete family settles in over the next few months. Evenings are spent together, their new addition learning about food and Earth culture, while thoroughly enjoying his time with the children. He even teaches them how to play Ixfar, a chess-like game he favored growing up. He manages to recreate a board and playing pieces from memory, using his newfound strength and speed to carve the pieces from rocks found in the yard.

Mon-El and Kara spend time with Eltro at the DEO, training him and assessing his powers. His fighting skills are quite impressive, having been assigned a master-at-arms from a young age. He shadows Alex and Winn, trying to figure out if he has an aptitude for any of their work. He does need to start earning an income at some point--find a place of his own, instead of a basement pull-out couch in Midvale--and DEO agent seems a natural fit. But he's not sure. Maybe he should try that bar where his older brother used to work. Or maybe that ice cream shop. He really, really likes butter pecan.

His favorite activity, though, is his long walks with J'onn. He finds he feels a tremendous kinship with the Martian, perhaps for the same reason his brother does: a lifelong craving for parental affection. He listens to J'onn's stories about his family, his life on Mars, the years he spent adjusting to life on Earth. He eventually works up the courage to open up to J'onn about his parents, and Ov-Qar, and the cruelty he suffered at their hands. J'onn even uses his powers to help Eltro recover from the manipulation and experimentation that was inflicted upon his mind by Ov-Qar.

They explore the city together, and even venture into the countryside on occasion. Eltro finds he's only slightly envious that the three people closest to him all are able to fly. And at least he has super speed.

But for all of it, there's still something…missing.

Then one day, a visitor arrives at the DEO.

“M'gann!” J'onn runs to greet the woman who's just beamed down onto the balcony, embracing her warmly.

“Who's that?” Eltro asks Winn, as they're seated side by side at matching computer terminals.

“Oh, that's M’gann. She's a white Martian. But she's not like the ones who killed J’onn's people. She's a resistance fighter there. Trying to overthrow their leadership and change their culture.”

“Really? I didn't realize the struggle was ongoing on Mars.”

“Yeah, the Green Martians may be gone, but she's still fighting the good fight.”

That day, M'gann accompanies them on their outing. They visit National City's American History museum, as Eltro is still trying to get caught up on the back story for his new adopted country.

“What made you go back? To Mars?” he asks her as they stroll past exhibits on World War II. He pauses, disturbed, at some of the imagery from that terrible war, and a quick shiver goes down his spine. He hopes his newfound family members are strong enough to stop something like that from happening again.

“I just couldn't escape it any more,” she says. “That feeling…that I didn't do enough. And I knew there must be others…like me. Who stood by and watched our people become monsters. Who knew we could be better if we stopped listening to the voices of hate and started listening to our better angels.”

“I know what you mean. All too well.” They share a knowing look. “You were right, then? There were others?”

“Yes. Maybe not enough, but I'm still hopeful. That someday we can win this fight.”

Eltro pauses for a few moments, takes a deep breath, and says, “Maybe…maybe I can help you.”

********

“Eltro, I don't understand. We just found each other. And you want to leave already?” Mon-El says to his brother, voice cracking, pacing back and forth though the Danvers family living room, as Kara sits watching with concern.

“I don't want to leave, but…there's something inside me. I don't know if it's just because of Mother and Father tweaking my genetic code or what, but there's this itch. To fight. To take up arms against injustice. I can do that on Mars. And they can use my help. I'll still be close enough to the yellow sun to use my powers.”

“You can serve the cause of justice here. With us. There's always more baddies to fight, and people to protect.”

“But this world already has you guys. This is _your_ place, _your_ show. It doesn't need another Valor or Superman. Not the way Mars does.”

“Elt, I don't know. Of course this is your decision, but I'm…I'm afraid. Of something happening to you.”

“Mon-El, you had to go back to the future, leave behind the love of your life, because you knew it was right. I _know_ in my heart this is right. And it won't be forever. I hope, anyway. I just want to give them a chance to turn the tide. M'gann thinks the younger generation there is against the genocide and wants to see a change. In a few years, maybe things will be better and they won't need me anymore. And in the meantime, she says they're building a transmat portal. So I can come and go. I won't be _gone_ gone.”

Mon-El looks at his sibling with a mixture of pride and worry.

“I just…I love you, Elt. I missed out on years with Kara, and your whole life before now and I don't want to miss out any more. Which I know is not particularly selfless of me, but I just feel like…our family needs you, too. _I_ need you.”

Eltro stares at Mon-El, his heart welling up with the knowledge that after all these years he's finally found a real family. A real home. Part of him can't believe he's willing to let go of it so quickly.

But he's not letting it go. Not really. He knows that this place, these people, have finally made him whole. And nothing, not even the distance to Mars, can take that away.

“I love you, too, Mon-El. And I'll be back for that… Thanksgiving thing you guys talked about. Allie promised me there would be lots of things made out of pumpkin…whatever that is.”

Mon-El lets out the breath he hasn't even realized he's been holding.

“I respect your decision. Honestly…I know some of my reluctance is coming from a place of guilt. And that's my problem, not yours.”

“Guilt? Why should you feel guilty?”

“I wasn't there for you. You were my little brother, and I couldn't protect you. From them. Of course, none of that constitutes any kind of reason to expect you to stay.”

“You know none of that was your fault. You didn't even know I existed, and you were floating in the well of stars almost the entire time.”

“I didn't say it was rational. I'm just trying to tell you I understand. And you'll always have a home with us. _Always_. Okay?”

Tears are shed, hugs are exchanged, and before they know it they're saying good-bye. Mon-El manages to hold it together as he watches his brother hug the children, and his friends at the DEO, and finally Kara and himself.

“Beyulat Daxam, brother,” Mon-El ekes out.

“Beyulat Daxam. I'll come back. I promise. Good-bye, Mon.”

“Bye.”

Eltro and M'gann beam up to her ship, and are gone. Tears streaming down his cheeks, Mon-El turns to Kara, wraps his arms around her and buries his face in her hair, inhaling its comforting lavender smell.

“He'll be okay,” she says.

“Yeah, he will. He has to be.”

********

The day before Thanksgiving, Kara and Alex are hovering around the CIC. Mon-El spent most of the day dawdling in the general vicinity of the transmat portal until Kara finally chased him out, reminding him the caramel apple, pumpkin and chocolate-pecan pies weren't going to make themselves. He grudgingly left with the kids for Midvale, with promises from his wife that as soon as Eltro arrives ( _if_ he arrives) she'll deliver him to Midvale post haste.

They haven't heard anything from him in weeks. Not one message. Kara keeps telling her husband that they would have heard from M'gann if something bad happened. But his anxiety is palpable.

Around 7:00pm, Kara finally exhales and starts gathering her things so she can get home in time for dinner. She peeks in the door to the tech lab one last time just to make sure the transmat portal is still up and running. Winn assures her it is, and that he and Eve are looking forward to the family's annual tradition of watching her cook the turkey with her heat vision. Plus, of course, Eliza's glazed carrots. And Mon-El’s pies and stuffing, which are always top-notch.

“Ha, hey, remember when he pulled open his mattress that first year?” Winn reminisces.

“Yeah. Yeah, that was funny. Just umm…call me if…”

“I will. Promise.”

She flies home, dreading having to tell Mon-El that there's still no word.

She touches down in the yard and starts walking the few steps to the back door. Mon El beats her to it, sliding the screen and glass open with a question on his face, though he already knows the answer. She shakes her head. His face falls.

But suddenly there's green and yellow light emanating from the back corner of their property, near the kids’ play set.

When it fades, Eltro is standing there, a bottle in one hand and what appears to be a casserole dish in the other.

“Hi, guys. Sorry I'm late. We were attacked a few weeks back and lost communications. And the portal’s been offline, so I had to borrow M'gann's ship. But I brought roasted fala roots and some of that wine J'onn likes and…”

Mon-El crashes into his brother, throwing his arms around him, not even caring that the glass items in his hands nearly fall to the ground. Luckily, Kara speeds over to grab them, leaving Eltro's arms free to reciprocate the bear hug.

“Welcome home, brother,” Mon-El finally manages.

Eltro smiles, tearing up a bit, and suddenly he realizes there are three smaller people around him, too, their little arms clutching his pant legs. And Kara, who's just sped inside to drop off the food and wine and grab the baby.

Eltro breathes it all in. The love, the comfort of having found a family. A place in this world.

“Thanks, everyone. It's good to be home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I wouldn't have picked the name Eltro, but there's an Eltro Gand in canon, so I snagged it. I think it works.


End file.
